Puedo
by Tlacuilo1
Summary: No sabemos lo que cada corazón esconde. Algo AU, Yaoi, posible Mpreg conmemorando el 25 de noviembre. No me había dado cuenta pero ahora si está completo
1. Chapter 1

Los personajes son creación de J. K. Rowling y los pido prestados sin fines de lucro.

**Puedo**

**Por Tlacuilo**

_Puedo caminar _

_Sobre kilómetros de asfalto _

_Sobre mis pasos ya gastados _

_Sobre mis sueños olvidados _

_Y vivir._

Un minuto de amor, Interpuesto.

La guerra había dejado heridas, pero iban sanando poco a poco. Ambos lados tuvieron bajas, afortunadamente no fueron muchas.

El sentimiento de calma invitaba a vivir y disfrutar. Las parejas cuya relación venció el tiempo de incertidumbre se consolidaban y entre los veteranos también existían de esas. En un golpe de suerte el último de los Black había sobrevivido y con ello sus ganas de una vida normal, posibilidad que estaba en sus manos con el circulo de amigos con los que contaba.

─Vamos Harry, Temperance quiere ir y yo también tengo ganas de ver a los amigos.

─No se Sirius, tendría que ir solo.

─Oh vamos no creo que el _snob_ se moleste si tú sales en lo que él anda paseándose en Rusia.

─Sabes que fue a vender una de sus patentes.

─Bien, hubiese mandado al murciélago y así nos libraríamos de él en esta reunión.

─ ¿Aún con eso Paddy? él fue de gran ayuda.

─Ayuda mi trasero o más bien el suyo que quería salvar.

─Paddy…

─Mira si me dices que iremos me portaré bien incluso saludaré a _Snivellus_ ¿Qué dices?

El moreno suspiró derrotado y asintió, y con eso un feliz hombre de ojos grises lo abrazó.

─Le diré a Temperance, estará feliz.

El moreno lo vio marcharse por el pasillo, mientras Wilkins su compañero de prácticas se acercaba a él.

─ ¿Ese hombre es tu conocido?

─Si.

El castaño asintió sin saber si decirle a Harry o quedarse callado como el reglamente lo decía. Los dos internos regresaron a su actividades, pues el jefe de piso ya se acercaba y se molestaría se los veía _perdiendo el tiempo_, mientras había pacientes sin atender.

000

Su laboratorio contaba con todos los ingredientes precisamente para evitar esos contratiempos de salir por algo que le faltara, pero tampoco se podía quejar ya le hacía falta un poco de aire libre y es que se la había pasado perfeccionando la formula de la poción que Draco había ido a vender. Caminó hasta la tienda y al dar la vuelta en una de las calles vio a su némesis de juventud, con su pareja caminando hacía uno de los restaurantes. La popularidad de Black se había incrementado con el titulo de _héroe de guerra_ y es pos eso que muchas personas lo saludaban y eso es lo que observaba Severus queriéndose arrancarse los ojos… _Black sonriendo a una de sus admiradoras_. La mujer se alejo después de recibir un saludo y algunas palabras amables. Severus negó por _la arrogancia de algunos,_ optó por esperar a que _ese tipo_ entrara al restaurante y evitarse un intercambio de insultos encubiertos.

Pero la suerte no estaba de su lado, pues la pareja de Sirius comenzó con lo que parecían reclamos por la atención de este con la mujer; la voz de ella subió varias octavas que incluso Severus escuchaba la discusión… de uno.

─ ¡Si claro! ¡Ya me imagino entonces cuando andas solo, pero que se puede esperar de ti!

Sirius trataba de calmarla tomándola con delicadeza del brazo y ella molesta lo rechazó.

─¡No me toques con tus manos asquerosas!

Snape miraba la escena tratando de pasar desapercibido y es que hubiese sido una buena venganza hacerle saber de su presencia a Black para ponerlo en ridículo, pero con el comportamiento vulgar de la pareja de este, hasta a él le daba pena ajena.

Por fin la pareja desapareció y el pocionista pudo seguir con sus compras, ya le contaría a su ahijado el incidente.

000

Wilkins estaba cubriendo el turno de noche, afortunadamente este estaba siendo muy tranquilo, solo una par de niños con algún malestar pequeño, pero con madres primerizas. De pronto el encantamiento altavoz dijo su nombre convocándolo a la sala de urgencias, el interno se levantó y caminó hasta ahí, las enfermeras ya preparaba al paciente.

─Varios huesos rotos en las piernas y una o dos costillas en igualdad de circunstancias medimago Wilkins.

─Bien, esperemos que las costillas no hayan perforado ningún órgano.

El medimago inició con la revisión del paciente y con un suspiro de alivio, se giró hacia las enfermeras.

─ ¡Episkey! ─pronunció Wilkins. ─ Señorita Astrix suminístrele poción crece huesos y que repose.

─Si medimago.

─Cuando recupere la conciencia que le diga que sucedió.

─Su acompañante dice que fueron atacados por ladrones.

El medimago asintió.

─De cualquier manera pregúntele cuando despierte.

El medimago salió y fue hasta la sala de descanso necesitaba un café y algo dulce, definitivamente debía tomar cartas en el asunto, no era la primera vez y sospechaba que no sería la última en atender a _ese paciente_.

Horas más tarde Astrix le entregaba el reporte con la historia de los ladrones confirmada por el paciente.

─Si ya hizo su declaración a los aurores puede marcaharse.

─Si… usted tampoco lo cree verdad.

─Cuando se vive ese tipo de situaciones no hay como ayudarlos si ellos no quieren.

─Es una lastima… es tan guapo.

000

Grimmauld Place parecía tan fría como si los tiempos no fueran de cambio. El sillón fue acomodado para que descansara y fue atendido con el mayor esmero posible.

─Estás cómodo cariño.

─Si… gracias.

─En San mungo dijeron que reposaras un día y que estarías como nuevo, así que a descasar porque pasada mañana tenemos la celebración en el Ministerio y no podemos faltar ¿verdad amor?

─Si… cariño.

La castaña se acercó y posó una mano sobre le muslo del hombre y a pesar de no desearlo él sintió un escalofrió recorrerlo.

─Perdóname me ofusque, pero es que sabes que soy muy celosa y no soporto que otras se acerquen a ti.

Sirius preguntó incrédulo.

─¿Pero tú dijiste que…

─Claro que si, sabes que no cualquiera aceptaría a un ex convicto y prófugo, además ya no eres el hombre atractivo -¡Para mi si!- que eras en tu juventud, esas arpías solo buscan tu posición y fortuna, lo sabes verdad cariño.

Y como sucedía siempre, el pelinegro asintió dándole la razón a su amante.

Un poco tarde. 25 de noviembre Día Internacional de la Eliminación de la Violencia contra la Mujer, pero como yo escribo yaoi hubo adaptación

Nos vemos en el siguiente, será corto solo dos capítulos .


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo II**

Temparance acarició la cabellera negra con reflejos grises, susurrándole palabras al oído al dueño.

─Sabes que solo yo te quiero verdad, que no habrá nadie que soporte vivir en este lúgubre lugar ¿Quién te amara a pesar de lo que fuiste?

─Solo tú.

Contestó el animago como si fuese una frase aprendida de memoria.

000

Harry entró a descansar un momento ya que llevaba dos días seguidos de guardia, se dejó caer en el sillón y se masajeó las sienes; la puerta se escuchó y a la voz de Wilkins se oyó.

─ ¿Ya de salida?

─Gracias a Merlín.

─No seas llorón Potter yo llevo un mes de guardia nocturna.

─Si Wilkins, pero esta noche regresa mi novio y planeo darle un excelente recibimiento y con el cansancio que tengo soy capaz de quedarme dormido.

El oyente comenzó a reír por la cara de sufrimiento de su amigo.

─Oye hace tiempo quería decirte algo, pero debes darme tu palabra que no me echaras de cabeza por compartir algo privado de uno de mis pacientes contigo.

─Oh es serio cierto.

─Si, pero en realidad solo son sospechas.

─Venga dímelo.

─Van tres veces que sucede esto y eso es lo que ha despertado mis sospechas, este paciente ha llegado a urgencias con heridas hechas o a consecuencia de hechizos, huesos rotos, laceraciones incluso… desprendimientos de cuero cabelludo.

─ ¡Merlín! Y que explicación te ha dado.

─Robos, ataques de extraños… en fin yo creo que son mentiras.

─ ¿Y esto me lo dices…?

─Recuerdas que te pregunté de ese hombre que vino a verte.

─Si.

─Él es… el paciente.

─ ¡¿Bromeas?!

─ ¿Me crees capaz de bromear con esto?

─No… ¡Oh por Gryffindor! ¡Estamos hablando de un hombre que sobrevivió a una guerra y no solo eso si no que participó activamente en el bando de la luz! ¡Él ha sido un ejemplo para mí!

─Lo siento.

─No, gracias por decirme y averiguare que sucede, ruego por que sean algunos mortifagos resentidos. Veré a mi amigo Ron.

─ ¿El que es auror?

─Si él.

Los dos se despidieron y cada uno se fue por su lado; Harry al ministerio, aún tenía tiempo antes de que llegara Draco. Entró al recinto y con algo de impaciencia esperó por el control de su varita en cuanto se la regresaron, casi corrió hasta los elevadores. Llegó hasta el piso que albergaba el departamento de aurores y buscó a su amigo por su cabellera característica, lo vio conversando con algunos compañeros y caminó hasta él, Ron al verlo lo saludó con un gesto y fue a su encuentro.

─ ¿Qué te trae por aquí compañero?

─Visitándote ¿acaso no puedo?

─Anda ya, que no me lo creo.

─Podemos hablar en privado.

─Claro ven.

El alto pelirrojo guio a su amigo a uno de los privados y ambos se sentaron. Harry le contó toda la conversación que tuvo con Wilkins y con cada frase el de ojos azules fruncía mas el seño. Al finalizar Harry preguntó esperanzado.

─ ¿Te han reportado incidentes como esos?

─Asaltos hay siempre, pero ninguno con tanto lujo de violencia además… ¿no es raro que ella no haya resultado herida? no desconfió de la capacidad de lucha de Sirius, y porque no resulto siquiera resultó asustada… lo siento compañero todos esos detalles coinciden con violencia entre pareja.

─Me lo temía, solo quería –inútilmente─ buscar un pretexto.

─ ¿Hablaras con él?

─Tengo que, pero no se como hacerlo, creo que…

─Lo consultarás con Hermione.

─Definitivamente.

Los dos se miraron y se levantaron para ir a buscar a la esposa de Ron, hasta el departamento de justicia.

000

Severus seguía viendo que el liquido no espesara y llevando la cuenta para que no se le hiciera tarde para ir a recoger a su ahijado al área de trasladores internacionales y es que el inútil de Potter le había dejado ese encargo, por… ¡Merlín sabia que lio traía con sus lapas –amigos-! Seis campanadas y Severus con un pase de varita apagó el fuego, tomó su abrigo y desapareció.

Buscó un lugar que no estuviese atestado de gente y esperó a Draco. Él se consideraba poco afortunado -a pesar de que el veneno de Nagini no se hubiera extendido de inmediato y le salvaran la vida-, se sentía con muy mala suerte, ya que en menos de una semana tenía que ver más de una vez a ese pulgoso de Black pavoneándose con su mujer. Severus se preguntó ¡que Dementores haría Black en ese lugar! cuando la mujer lanzó un grito -más parecido a banshee que a ser humano-, Severus supo la razón. El ex profesor rodó los ojos, algún paquete que llegaba de Francia había puesto de ese modo a la guacamaya… a la damisela, el moreno sonrió para sus adentros por la última frase que pensó.

Al ver que la pareja se dirigía a la salida el moreno se hizo a un lado evitando el encuentro desagradable. Por eso pudo ver que la expresión de _su dolor de cabeza_ no concordaba para nada con la que él recordaba; el hombre se veía acabado y sin brillo, con el cabello gris desarreglado y con la mirada huidiza, y comprobó que su actitud estaba en igualdad de condiciones, pues cuando una pareja se iba a acercar a saludarlo -por lo de la guerra-, el de ojos grises rehuyó su mirada con temor.

Y como Severus no dejaría de ser una serpiente, con discreción dio la vuelta hasta quedar _accidentalmente_ frente a ellos.

─Que coincidencia encontrarme con ni mas ni menos que Sirius Black.

Sirius levantó la mirada y una chispa de la pasión de antes se vio en los ojos grises, para después apagarse de inmediato al sentir la mano de su novia.

─ ¿Sirius no nos presentas? ─dijo la Temperance con un tonó de voz gentil

─… Él es Sni… Severus Snape fuimos al colegio, juntos.

─ ¡¿De verdad?! Pues se ve muy joven señor Snape ¿si me permite decirlo?

El exprofesor se quedó callado mirando a la mujer sin saber si estaba mofándose o solo lo hacia para molestar a su pareja, y como no contestó, ella siguió su perorata.

─Pero que distraída, ni siquiera me he presentado: mi nombre es Temperance Sheppley y soy la prometida de Sirius.

─Un gusto señorita Sheppley.

─ ¿Usted estará en la fiesta de pasado mañana?

─Probablemente.

─Entonces lo veremos allá.

Y la pareja pasó de largo saliendo del lugar, la mujer llevaba de la mano al heredero Black que solo se dejaba conducir. Snape los miró irse y un profundo malestar le quedó en la boca del estomago, ese no era el Black con el que peleaba, de ese no había ni sombra. Una mano en su hombro lo sacó de sus cavilaciones.

─Te mandaron a recibirme.

─ ¿Mandarme? Me rogaron que no dejara solo a Draquito.

─ Él no pudo decir eso.

─Quien lo sabe, tú no sabes las consecuencias de la soledad.

─Oh estamos graciositos.

─Tengo que, acabo de pasar por una situación que me parece tan irreal que aún lo dudo.

Severus le relató lo sucedido y el rubio cada vez más creía que su padrino haba inhalado los vapores de alguna poción descompuesta.

─Pues si me lo preguntas es ilógico, estamos hablando de la _soberbia en persona_.

─Créeme yo soy el que sabe eso de primera mano.

─De todos modos lo comentaré ligeramente con Harry.

─Como quieras, solo fue algo que me pareció raro.

─Quien lo dijera Severus, tú _preocupándote_ por el pulgoso.

─No exageres y mejor olvida lo que dije.

─Ni en cien años.

El de cabello negro miró mal al rubio, pero la mirada feroz perdía impacto con un ahijado ya de veinticinco años.

─Vámonos no quiero soportar los lloriqueos de Potter por que no te llevé rápido.

─Sin comentarios Severus ─contestó _indignado_ Draco.

000

Sirius caminó hasta la mesa donde el trio lo esperaba y estos lo saludaron alegres, el de pelo negro se acercó y sentó.

─Hola chicos.

─Hola Sirius ─contestaron los tres.

La comida pasó entre comentarios y bromas; cuando lo último de los postres se quedó en el plato. La cuenta fue pedida y salieron rumbo al departamento de Hermione y Ron.

─Lo siento chicos, pero Tempy me espera y es que ya se ha quedado sola mucho tiempo.

─Acerca de eso Paddy… ─intentaba decir Harry.

─Lo que Harry trata de decir es que… ─continuaba Ron.

La castaña se armó de valor y tomó la palabra, pues esos dos no daban una.

─Sirius hemos hablado y notamos que… has cambiado y siempre estás al pendiente de Temperance.

─Es lógico ella es mi prometida.

─Sirius Ron y yo estamos casados y no por eso el vive pendiente de mis necesidades o bueno si lo hacemos, pero uno del otro no es unilateral.

─Ella se preocupa por mí y perdóname Hermione eres muy cercan a mí, pero eso no te da derecho a opinar acerca de mi relación.

─Pero yo si Sirius y sé que has _visitado_ mucho San mungo últimamente.

─Bueno Prongsy no quería preocuparte sabes que siempre hay delincuencia.

─Sirius esos incidentes ni siquiera fueron denunciados. ─intervino Ron.

El animago frunció el seño, pero no dijo nada.

─Paddy te quiero mucho… por favor confía en mí, dime si te puedo ayudar en algo yo… ─continuaba Harry rogando por que su padrino aceptara ayuda.

─ ¡Basta ya ustedes solo están inventando cosas! ¡Si persisten con esto no me verán más!

Concluyó el animago desapareciendo de ahí y dejando a los tres con un sabor amargo de derrota e impotencia.

─Los siento Harry tal vez no encontré las palabras correctas.

─No Hermione tú hiciste todo lo posible.

─Yo no ayude mucho compañero.

─Estando aquí, me has apoyado y Sirius sabe que también te preocupas por él.

Los tres amigos se despidieron, pero prometieron que seguirían buscando una solución, no dejarían que esa arpía siguiera lastimando a Sirius.

Harry apareció en la sala de su departamento y Draco ya estaba ahí con una gran sonrisa de bienvenida.

─Pues mira nada más que llegó y a la personita que espero encontrar no está por ningún lado.

El moreno vio a su rubio y se lanzó a sus brazos.

─Lo siento amor, pero es que tenía un asunto importante que arreglar y al final no pude hacer na… ─un nudo cerró la garganta de Harry impidiéndole seguir hablando.

─Ya cariño está bien, llora si lo necesitas.

Draco abrazó con más fuerza a su novio y lo guio hasta el sofá donde se sentó llevándose a Harry con él. Estuvieron abrazados hasta que el moreno sintió que ya se había desahogado lo suficiente. Y le relató con lujo de detalles la situación al rubio. Draco suspiró y besó la cabellera negra.

─Severus lo vio esta tarde y incluso él se dio cuenta que algo andaba mal con tu padrino.

─Como no me di cuenta.

─No se mucho de eso, pero creo que esas situaciones se ocultan bien, si se quiere.

─Tengo ganas de cruciarla.

─Pues yo no te detengo.

─Deberías.

─ ¿Si? Te recuerdo que tú eres el ex Gryffindor no yo.

─Cierto.

─Espera solo hasta este fin de semana y si no encontramos una solución… desapareceremos a esa mujer.

─ ¡Draco!

─Finge que yo no dije eso.

─…

Los dos hombres se besaron y desnudándose la siguiente parada fue su cama.

000

Una copa de vino, un buen sofá y algo de música era lo idóneo para terminar un día atareado, Severus paladeó el líquido y suspiró satisfecho. Ir a la cama temprano y tal vez masturbarse para descansar bien. Se estaba quedando dormido cuando unos toque fuertes en su puerta, lo despertaron ¡¿Quien en su sano juicio tocaba a esa hora?! Se preguntó el pocionista. Se levantó molesto y dispuesto a maldecir al intruso inoportuno; la abrir algo cayó sobre él, cuando se pudo mover no vio a otro que al idiota de Black ¡¿_Cayéndose de borracho_?!

─ ¡Párate pulgoso idiota!

El hombre se removió, pero solo un poco, el de ojos negros intentó hacerlo a un lado para poder salir de debajo del _bulto_, Severus logró quitarse el cuerpo del otro hombre de encima y se sacudió la ropa parándose para hechizar a Black o mínimo golpearlo, al girarlo vio que Sirius apenas si podía abrir los ojos.

─ ¡¿Qué dementores te sucedió?!

─Cru… cio…

Severus entendió de inmediato y corrió a buscar la pócima para los efectos de esa maldición, se la vertió en la boca al ex león y esperó a que diera resultados, pero antes levitó al hombre hasta uno de los sillones. Fue hasta donde había dejado su copa y se la bebió de un trago, esa situación era bizarra y juraba por Salazar que Back le tendría que explicar ampliamente. Pasaron varios minutos y el herido abrió los ojos, Severus lo miró con una ceja arqueada.

─Es que Harry se preocupa mucho y pues no supe a done más ir.

─Black si fuiste atacado debes denunciarlo tal vez encuentren aún a los culpables cerca ¿Qué te robaron?

─No exageres. Me voy no quiero deberte más; de por si…

─ ¡Siéntate Black!

Sirius se sentó de inmediato e inclinó la cabeza, Severus se sorprendió por esa actitud sumisa y es que _el pulgoso_ de otros tiempo lo hubiese retado y discutido antes de sentarse o bien largarse muy digno; pero nunca hubiese obedecido tan mansamente.

─Black ¿Qué está pasando?

─Nada que te importe ─Y aún con esa contestación, el tono de voz fue calmo.

─Soy el menos indicado o el mas indicado para tratar esto, tú decides, yo no me inmiscuiré en tu vida, ni lloraré por ti, pero puedo escuchar.

─Nadie entiende, ella solo me muestra cuanto me ama, pero yo no soy bueno ni para eso, los años en Azkaban me dejaron mal y lo que viví en la guerra no fue mejor ¡¿Quien más me querría?!

─No puede ser que el engreído Black que tanto me fastidió en Hogwarts este hablando de ese modo, no eras tú el que presumía una conquista diaria.

─Vamos Snape eso fue hace mucho tiempo ya no somos los mismo y los años no pasan de en balde.

─Los magos somos longevos por naturaleza.

─Y mira quien habla el solterón que se viste de luto.

Severus miró al animago y sonrió socarrón.

─ Ser soltero no significa sin pareja.

─ ¡¿La tienes?!

─Quédate con la duda. Solo te diré esto -y me duele en mi orgullo hacerlo- sigues siendo atractivo ¡Y que no se te ocurra decir que yo te dije eso por que te matare!

─Eres raro Snivellus.

─Lárgate ya Black.

Sirius lanzó polvos flu y partió de ahí. Mientras Severus se preguntaba si debía decirle a Draco o en su defecto a Potter.

000

Sirius llegó a Grimmauld Place y la mujer castaña lo esperaba con su mejor sonrisa.

─Perdóname cariño, pero sabes que no tolero que nadie opine de nuestra relación ¿Lo entiendes cierto? Ahora vamos a dormir que no quiero ojeras en esos ojos, quiero lucir bien en la fiesta con una pareja que se vea _medianamente atractiva_.

El de cabello negro con reflejos azules asintió sin embargo como no había sucedió nunca antes se cuestionó si no estaba Temperance equivocada y al recordar que Snape le dijo que era atractivo un pequeño sentimiento de vanidad se instaló en su pecho.

000

Draco acomodó el cuello de la túnica de Harry mientras este se dejaba hacer con una sonrisa.

─ ¿Estás seguro?

─Claro, déjame mostrarte como actuamos las serpientes.

─Sigo sin creerlo.

─Yo siempre sospeche su falta de buen gusto.

─ ¡Oye!

─Si, si apresurémonos.

El rubio se dirigió hasta la chimenea y esperó a su moreno que se lanzó feliz a sus brazos para marcharse.

Aparecieron en la entrada del salón donde Hermione y Ron ya los esperaban las parejas se saludaron y entraron al recinto, Harry buscó de inmediato a Sirius y lo vio hablando con Shacklebolt -actual ministro-, se acercó y al verlo Kingsley lo llamó.

─ ¡Harry!

El moreno se aproximó agradeciendo la oportunidad que Kingsley le daba de hablar con Sirius, pero en un descarado movimiento Temperance jaló del brazo a Sirius alejándose de ahí, claro que de esto solo se dio cuenta Harry. Por su parte Sirius se detuvo y en un acto de valor cuestionó a Temperance.

─Quiero saludar a mi ahijado.

─Te recuerdo que no debes hacerlo.

─Lo se, pero…

La mujer aferró el brazo del moreno y con la practica de hacerlo muy seguido lo llevó fuera a la terraza, a pesar de la fuerza que naturalmente tenía Sirius el miedo que ella le provocaba era más. La mujer se paró autoritaria frente al animago y lo increpó furiosa.

─ ¡No entiendes! ¡Deberé darte otra lección de modales! O recordarte que no tienes ni tendrás a nadie más que a mí, eres viejo y ya no eres ni remotamente guapo, deberías agradecerme…

─Sirius Black no es posible, aún no le dices de lo nuestro a esta… dama. ─Black miró asombrado al hombre frente a él que llegaba cuestionando… quien sabe que.─ Bien yo se lo diré, la quiero fuera de Grimmauld place esta noche, pienso remodelarlo para rentarla o vivir ahí, aún no lo decido y por cierto lamento… no, no lo lamento, decirle que este hombre es mi amante desde… ¡Que dementores le importa! Así que lar-go.

La mujer prácticamente se encendió cual semáforo al escuchar eso de… Severus y por supuesto que no dejaría su cómoda situación sin pelear.

─Y que le hace pensar que le creo o que hare lo que dice.

─Pues por que si no… lo haces te matare y usare tu cuerpo como alimento de licántropos ─contestó con frialdad Severus, mientras se acercaba a la mujer apuntándole con la varita─ Quiero que desaparezcas y si no lo haces, yo lo hare por ti.

─Me amenaza y puedo acusarlo de…

─ ¿A quien le creerán a una puta como tú o a un héroe de guerra como yo?, además no creo que pretendas amenazarme, no sabes que tan vengativo puedo ser, lo aprendí del mejor de… Voldemort.

La mujer palideció y se giró para ver a Sirius y que le ayudara, pero este veía embelesado a Severus. Temperance se alejó sin ver hacia atrás, pero una sorpresa desagradable le esperaba.

─Lárgate del país o nos encargáremos de hacerte la vida miserable ─sentenció Draco, el trio dorado detrás de él poyándolo. La mujer corrió a todo lo que daban sus piernas. ─ Ven a mi me queda mejor eso de amenazar.

─Por primera vez estoy de acuerdo contigo hurón.

─ ¡Cállate comadreja!

Las parejas de ambos solo rodaron los ojos y es que ya estaban acostumbrados a _las peleas_ de esos dos.

000

En la terraza Severus se aproximó a Sirius este se removió inquieto.

─ Gracias por eso, pero tal vez…

─Ni lo pienses Black, me puse en ridículo por ti diciendo que soy tu amante, como para que lo eches a perder regresando con esa arpía.

─Es ridículo ser mi…

─ ¡Por supuesto! ─El de ojos grises se deprimió. ─ Es ridículo que yo sea amante cuando debo ser pareja o esposo ¿no crees?

Los ojos grises se iluminaron y el cabello de Sirius cambió a un negro lustroso.

─Esposo… suena bien.

─Por el momento novio. Que sea secreto entre los dos, pero tú me gustas mucho.

Severus acercó el rostro del animago y lo besó con ternura –por lo menos toda la que podía dar él─ y Sirius correspondió atrayendo el cuerpo del pocionista hasta juntarlos. Se separaron y miraron.

─ ¿Estás seguro Severus? yo no soy muy buen prospecto y…

─Nos queda un largo camino por recorrer para que olvides las estupideces que ella te dijo, pero podemos empezar por hacerte saber que eres un muy atractivo y sumamente valiente.

─Esto es tan irreal.

─Si tal vez sea un sueño… erótico.

Los dos se volvieron a besar y se abrazaron sintiendo que la ropa les estorbaba. Severus los apareció en su casa y se fueron directo a la cama donde el animago terminó por desnudar al otro mientras lo besaba. Severus lo recibió y le susurró al oído

─ Usa un hechizo anticonceptivo… No queremos ser padres tan pronto o si.

El animago sonrió alegre y se hundió en el cuerpo de su amante… se repetía esa palabra _amante_ en su cerebro y por primera vez no venía acompañada por miedo o dolor. Sintió como entraba en Severus y prácticamente se corrió con eso, pero resistió e inició el movimiento acompasado, hasta que llegaron al clímax, el primero de muchos que deseaban compartir.

000

Harry revisaba el expediente medico de uno de sus pacientes cuando Wilkins llegó apresurado hasta él.

─Dijiste que tu padrino ya no era lastimado.

─Así es.

─Pues entonces su nueva pareja es igual.

─ ¿De que hablas?

─Le está gritando _perro pulgoso_ y asegura que lo cruciara.

El moreno vio a su compañero tratando de calmarse y no ir a regañar a esos dos.

─ ¿Vino a urgencias?

─No que yo sepa, estaban en el consultorio de Shaw.

─Oh, eso explica todo, recuérdame a que especialidad se dedica Shaw.

─Obstetricia.

─Ahí lo tienes; ellos no tienen más de tres meses saliendo y… ya serán padres, seguramente mi padrino no hizo bien el hechizo anticonceptivo, pero no te preocupes ellos llevan pelando casi cuarenta años y nunca se han lastimado seriamente.

Wilkins observó a Harry y supo que no mentía… y no lo hacia.

000

Sirius envolvía a Antares con cuanta mantita encontraba, pues esa noche era especialmente fría y temía que su bebé se resfriara, y es que su esposo terminaba una poción muy importante y su hijo se había quedado a su cuidado. Ya envuelto lo cargó y se sentó en la mecedora para arrullar a su primogénito. Un beso en el cabello le indicó que Severus había terminado.

─Con un encantamiento de calentamiento se solucionaría. Lo consientes demasiado y por eso no quiere dormir en su cuna.

─Disfrutémoslo ahora que quiere estar con nosotros cuando crezca tendrá tantas novias que no le veremos el pelo, pues es igual de guapo que yo.

─Si, espero que no sea tan modesto también.

Severus sonrió de lado por el mohín de Sirius y es que ambos habían recorrido un largo camino de terapia, lucha, paciencia y amor, pero por fin estaban ahí los dos tan fuertes como siempre y con un hermoso hijo que llenaba su vida.

Fin

Meses antes en un lugar muy lejos de Londres mágico los aullidos se escuchaban aterradores, mientras los gritos de una mujer se perdían entre ellos… ¿Quien dijo que las serpientes olvidaban una ofensa?

La violencia solo engendra violencia, no permitamos que esto siga sucediendo busquemos y demos ayuda.

Mil gracias a xonyaa11.


End file.
